Silent Hill: Living Static
by Grub
Summary: When a detective has a bad dream, he receives an e-mail from his dead ex-boss.
1. Silent Hill: Living Static Part 1

LiVing stATic  
  
gRUB  
  
=======================================o This is my story. End of story. Read and review? If you want to. Read and not review? If you want to. Read? I must insist. =======================================D  
  
\ \ \ \ CHAPTER 1 Faraone's Mail / / / /  
  
It was 1:42 AM. Nen Gott had been up all night trying to solve the case that was given to him by the boss. Nen was not a spectacular detective and was always working to try to get ahead, he worked so hard, hours and hours and hours, every single night. But no matter how hard he tried, the other detectives left him behind in the dust.  
  
If he couldn't solve this case, he'd be removed from being a detective and would probably just be demoted to being a cop again. How he hated being a cop. Sitting around, writing tickets and eating free donuts when he could be doing so many better things to help the Brahms and the surrounding cities. Instead of writing tickets, he'd be figuring out "whodunnit" instead of "whowentamileoverthespeedlimit". He worked his spot of being detective like Beethoven worked his piano. But unlike Beethoven, his hard work wasn't  
  
enough. His boss was a know-it-all jerk who would bring in newly graduated police academy students to be high-spot detectives while sending the hard working people down to lowly cop jobs.  
  
Not only that, but he would be nice one day, but the next day he'd embarress you in front of other fellow detectives. The other detectives were brown nosed, buttkissing, asswiping Boss' pets who lived for one sole reason -- to get praise from The Boss. Now, Nen was an honest person and wasn't much into smoozing, so he always was beat down by The Boss. Maybe the detective job wasn't for him. But when he thought that, he remembered what his self- proclaimed mentor and ex-boss, Jim Faraone, said to him before he suffered a fatal heart attack and let The Boss be THE Boss.  
  
"No matter how much you may think that this job is knocking you around, punching you in the face and kicking you in your guts, you've got to remember that you WILL get your big break, remember that. Work hard, and you will come out on top of all the other ones who do nothing but kiss, make up and smooze around. You'll make it. Take it from me, Nen. I was like you, I worked hard into the wee hours of the night, worked so hard and used my brain so much I  
  
thought I'd have a psychotic episode, but no, I came out on top.  
  
Now look at me, I'm the most respected person that the Brahms Police has ever known. Everyone knows my name and they're all successful, and everyone says  
  
that it was thanks to me. Now, maybe it's true, maybe it's not, but if you keep on going, you will be respected, you will be cherished. Remember my advice and be remembered."  
  
Whenever Nen would think that, he'd remember his good friend Jim and smile,  
  
wishing he were there. Wishing that The Boss would be just another detective. But it wasn't that way. But the memory of Jim kept him going, and without that memory, Nen would be lost. He felt as if he didn't accomplish what Jim  
  
said that night, his death would be in vain.  
  
Nen needed a break, so he went into his bathroom, which was humid as he took a shower about an hour ago, and splashed some cold water on his face, which  
  
got rid of any previous tiredness he had. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. It looked kinda weird. He then looked at his whole mirror and noticed a strange sentence.  
  
"The Executioner shalleth emerge from thy abyss, then shalleth thou knoweth  
  
his name."  
  
Nen started to wonder if staying up late got to him. He then noticed a symbol next to the sentence. It was a ring, on the ring were some weird symbols, and inside the circumference was a triangle, with the same type of symbols inside it. Suddenly, the loud sounds of people screaming, and of a loud siren rumbled his windows, cracking them. The lights in his bathroom flickered on  
  
and off. Each time they came back on, a different symbol in the same style as the first, appeared on the mirror, then another replaced it when the lights  
  
turned off and came back on again.  
  
Nen put his hands over his ears in pain and fear. He could see the floor changing into metal grating and the walls into seering, bubbling flesh. He screamed, then in the blink of an eye, it all flashed back to normal again.  
  
Nen needed some sleep. Badly.  
  
Nen woke up. After his strange hallucination from the night before, he finished his report and put it on The Boss' front doorstep and drove home and fell asleep.  
  
He yawned for a second, then the telephone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Nen Gott speaking, how may I help you?" "Yes, Mr. Gott, I need you to send in those reports today."  
  
It was The Boss. "But sir, I already have." "They weren't good enough. I needed them in a different format. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do it again and completely reword it. I expect to see the 100 page report tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
Nen put the phone down and sighed. "What a goddamn depressing job."  
  
He sat down on his computer and checked his e-mail. One from The Boss.  
  
"Don't forget to reword the entire 100 page report and give it to me tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
Like he needed to be reminded. The next one was from... Jim Faraone? This must have been an e-mail from a while back. He clicked on it anyway for nostalgia reasons.  
  
"Nen, witnesses for the murder of Bobby Dean. Brahms Insane Asylum. They'll  
  
know you."  
  
Nen was in shock for a moment. Bobby Dean was the murder he was working on.  
  
Was this someone playing a cruel joke on him? Nevertheless, this was his only lead to witnesses.  
  
He turned off his monitor and walked into his bathroom. No messages or anything strange. He sighed and turned his shower. He stepped in ---- and shouted. "Yehh!"  
  
He had stepped on glass. He pulled it out and the blood from his foot trickled down into the water already in the tub, and down the drain. Where did the glass come from? He looked around for a second.. Then at his window. Nothing. No cracks, no nothing. Very strange. He continued to take his shower and think about the glass. Dozens of times he could've sworn the water hitting his back felt like hands grabbing at him. "I need to stop worrying about the glass and start thinking about the case. It's starting to get to my sanity."  
  
After he was done, he turned the water off, stepped out, brushed his teeth,  
  
and dryed himself off. He stepped into his bedroom, the fresh air coming from the open window flushing into his room. "Wait.. I don't remember opening that window... Or maybe I did, I'm not good at remembering things that I did right when I woke up."  
  
He suspisciously looked around. "Okay Nen, calm down, stop being so paranoid." He said to himself. He calmed down and put his clothes on. Brown  
  
pants with a black belt, a white dress shirt, a gun-holding jockstrap, a black tie, a dark brown overcoat and a fedora. He got his pack of smokes, put them in his pocket, and walked out the door. He searched for his keys and found them. He put them in his car and turned them. The car wouldn't start.  
  
"Come on, car! I just bought you last month! Damn Ford cars! They always do  
  
this to me!"  
  
He turned the ignition again, and again, and again, and again, then finally  
  
got it to run. He sighed and said, "This is going to be a long day."  
  
He pulled out of his driveway and headed to the Brahms Insane Asylum.  
  
/ / / / CHAPTER 2 House for the Mentally Challenged \ \ \ \  
  
Nen finally arrived in front of the ominous Insane Asylum. He turned off the engine and walked inside. It was bright and cheerful outside, a contrast to  
  
the dark, gloomy exterior. A women was writing down some things on a notepad when Nen walked up to her. "Nen Gott, I'm a detective."  
  
The lady said, "Ah, Mr. Gott, yes, right on time. Unfortunetly, one of your  
  
witnesses commited suicide today and she was taken to the hospital for auptopsy. The other one.. Let me see.. Ah yes, Douglas. Jeff Bedlam here will lead you to him."  
  
Nen thanked her... Then just remembered something. "Did a man named Jim Faraone come in here.."  
  
The woman said quickly, almost as she if she was annoyed, "Mr. Bedlam, see that he gets there safely." Jeff nodded and grabbed Nen by the arm. "This way sir."  
  
"Hey, wait!  
  
He was already into the hallway and he could see why the lady asked him to be taken safely. There were many people crying and screaming, a window looking  
  
into a room revealed a man to be banging his body against a padded wall. Things got dark quickly and was shown to Douglas' room.  
  
Nen was let go by the large man and he rubbed the arm that he was grabbed by. Nen snickered and said, "Now I see why they call you Bedlam."  
  
The man grunted. Nen frowned and stepped into Douglas' room. "Douglas? Douglas?"  
  
He looked around and saw a man sitting on a chair, looking outside a huge, barred window.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes... Have you come to---to stare at me?" Nen replied with a soft, "No, of course not Douglas. I've just come to hear about who you saw murdering Bobby Dea-"  
  
Suddenly he was jumped by Douglas. "YOU ARE HIM!! I SEE HIM! YOU ARE HIM!! YOU ARE HIM!"  
  
Nen struggled to get free. "Get off me!" It was a soundproof room so nobody  
  
heard them ruffling around. "YOU'VE COME TO KILL ME TOO!"  
  
Nen finally got Douglas off of him and shoved him into the corner. "I've not come to kill you, Douglas! I'm a de-tect-ive."  
  
Douglas started to cry. Nen walked over to Douglas. "I just want to know what you saw, that's all."  
  
Douglas said, "I.. It was.. Him..." Nen asked, "Who's him?"  
  
Douglas replied, "The red one... He knows everything..." Nen raised an eyebrow. "The red one?" Douglas raised his voice, "Don't ask me who you are! You know who you are!" Nen asked, "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about, Douglas. Do you mean, some sort of demon? A devil? A man dressed in red?"  
  
Douglas whimpered softly, "Mmhmm.. He killed Bobby.. Killed him with his stake..." Nen said, "Ok.. Now, where exactly did this murder take place? Reports said that Bobby didn't die where they found him."  
  
Douglas said, "Silent Hill." Nen raised his eyebrow again. "Silent Hill, eh? But isn't that just a fictional town told by storytellers to scare little kids at campfires?" Douglas shook his head. "No, it's real. I was a detective... Unlike you!" Nen continued to listen. "But because you think that you are a detective, don't go there.. Don't end up like me.. Don't even look for it!"  
  
Nen nodded his head. "Thank you Douglas, it's been a--" Douglas pounced again. "YOU ARE THE RED ONE!! YOU EVIL BASTARD! YOU KILLED BOBBY! YOU K-I-L- L- E-D HIM!" Douglas was fighting with Nen furiously now. "Get off me Douglas, I didn't do anything!"  
  
2 nurses noticed Douglas and rushed in. One with a syringe in her hand. "No! Stay back! YOU DON'T.. HAVE ANY FACES! YOU WANT TO HURT ME! SO THE RED ONE CAN KILL ME, JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONE WITH ME.. NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I'M A SANE MAN! THIS IS NOT WHERE I SHOULD BE! HELP ME!!"  
  
The liquid that was in one of the nurse's syringe injected Douglas with the  
  
tranquilizer and Douglas faded into unconsciousness. The nurse that held Douglas set him down. "I'm sorry, sir, Douglas is always like this, always accusing people who come in here of "being the red one" and "killing bobby". He does it all the time. He did it with us, with everyone. "  
  
Nen nodded and quickly walked out of the asylum. He breathed hard and wiped  
  
the sweat from his face. He then felt hungry. He hadn't eaten yet and it was still morning. He figured he could have breakfast over at Jack's Deli.  
  
This was just the beginning of his day.  
  
\ \ \ \ CHAPTER 3 Jack's Good Tastes / / / /  
  
He started to relax in his leather driver's seat in his Ford as he stopped in front of the deli. His muscles ached, but they're fine now that he loosened  
  
up a bit.  
  
He stepped outside, locked his car and headed inside. The founder of the restaurant, Jack, knew Nen. He was a regular there. "Nen, how are ya? Want your usual spot near the window?" Nen said "You better believe it!"  
  
Jack led Nen to his spot near THE window. It was a large, stain-glass window depecting a saintly figure in shining armor holding a big scale up high above his head.  
  
Nen said, "I'll get the usual, Jack." "Sure thing, Nen."  
  
Jack rushed off into the kitchen. Nen was always treated well because he solved the case of Jack's wife's disappearence. It was the only case he had  
  
solved. Nen solved it and they found Jack's wife, starved, in a locked up house in Idaho. Jack was forever grateful. Now Nen gets free food and it's cooked by Jack, who cooks better than anyone else in the restaurant. Jack brought out the food 25 minutes later. Jack smiled. "Hope you like it!" He said. Nen took a bite. Ham and cheese crossant sandwich with an omelet. So "delicious!" said Nen. "You know Jack, I think you should go on Iron Chef. Not the one hosted by William Shatner, but the real Japanese one."  
  
Jack blushed. "No Nen, you don't have to say that. I'm not that good." Nen ate some more food. "You don't have to watch me, Jack, you know how much I love your food."  
  
Jack laughed. "Yes, I know, but it's just a habit to watch people when they  
  
eat my food. I'm somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to making food. If someone takes a bite they don't like, they get that part replaced with something better. It's just... Aw, yer right. Well, have a nice day, Nen!"  
  
Nen snapped his fingers and pointed at Jack. "You too, Jacko!" Jack laughed again before walking into the loud, steamy kitchen. Suddenly, Nen felt a breeze. It's his rookie partner, Kayla Warden.  
  
Kayla said, "I thought I'd find you here, Nen. You come here almost everyday, don't you?" Nen nodded. "Yes, most of the time. What are you doing here?" "I got hungry and decided I'd look for you at the deli and talk to you about why I was left out of his case."  
  
Jack nodded. "Well, okay, there are some things I want to talk to you about  
  
as well. You're the only person I trust enough to tell about what I have experienced."  
  
Nen said, "Well, wait, his case?" Kayla nodded. "Yes, his case. The Boss was the one who cooked it up you know." Nen said, "It's my investigation, though."  
  
Kayla nodded again. "You're right. So, what did you want to tell me? I'll listen before I ask."  
  
Nen took a deep breath. "Okay, last night, I think I had a hallucination from staying up too late." Kayla said, "Really? A hallucination? Maybe you should goto a doctor. What was it?"  
  
Nen said, "It... Well, I was walking into my bathroom. I had just taken a shower and--" Kayla giggled. "I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you naked.. Haha!"  
  
Nen frowned and said, "Back to what I was about to tell you, I had just taken a shower an hour before it happened. I walked into my bathroom and it was real humid. The window was all fogged up. To stay awake, I splashed some water on my face and looked up at the mirror. On the mirror was a strange sentence talking about an executioner and me knowing his name or something like that. And a strange symbol was next to it. Then, horrible shouting and  
  
incredibly loud sirens bursted through my ears and cracked the window. My lights in the bathroom started to flash and the symbol kept replacing itself with other simillarly styled symbols. I screamed in pain and everything finally went back to normal."  
  
Kayla's mouth was open. "Whoa. Umm.... Don't worry, I won't tell The Boss. I know how he is. He'll fire you and send you straight to the loony bin." Nen nodded and said, "Thanks. And then, other weird things have been happening to me today like stepping on glass that came from nowhere, and a window opened without me remembering opening it.. And then getting an e- mail from... " Nen lowered his voice. "Jim Faraone."  
  
Kayla looked at him strangely, "Jim.. Faraone? He.. Died, didn't he? How could you get an e-mail from him?"  
  
Nen sighed. "I don't know. I think it was a prank. Or maybe it wasn't. But it led me to an insane man who was a witness to Bobby Dean's murder. His name was Douglas and he told me about the murder.. About something called The Red One, and that I was him. And he said it happened in Silent Hill, you know the campfire story town. Anyway, nurses came in and he called them faceless. And that they wanted to hold him down so I could kill him, just like the other lady in the asylum who witnessed the murder as well, who the receptionist said killed herself."  
  
Kayla said, "Okay.. Let me just absorb this for a moment.." She slouched back into her booth and stared at the ceiling.  
  
/ / / / CHAPTER 4 Not good \ \ \ \  
  
They walked out of the deli after Nen thanked Jack. "Well, I just lost my appetite." Said Kayla, shaking a bit. "Kayla, look, I have to drive to Paleville to drop off a package to be sent to my mother in St. Louis. It was nice seeing you today." Kayla stopped Nen. "I'll go with you! I want to talk about what you saw today and yesterday. Just let me get some of my things from my apartment."  
  
Nen nodded. Kayla smiled and ran to the apartment complex next door. 10 minutes later she came out. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
They got in Nen's car and drove onto the highway. "What do you think this means? Jim e-mailing you and all?" Asked Kayla. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Silent Hill." Kayla replied curiously, "Really?" Nen nodded again, like he usually does. Suddenly, Nen saw something in the distance. "What in the hell is that?"  
  
It looked like a woman in a blue dress. "HOLD ON KAYLA!" He swerved, but wasn't in time and drove right through the woman. He stopped and got out of  
  
his car, along with Kayla. "Oh my god, did you see that lady, Nen?"  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
They looked around for her. She was Nowhere to be found. "Now, was THAT a hallucination, Kayla? We both saw it!"  
  
"Okay, you sure you want to go with me Kayla?" Kayla gulped --- and nodded.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder." Said Kayla.  
  
Nen didn't nod this time. He just got in the car and drove off along with Kayla. On the way to Paleville, there was a HUGE roadblock up ahead, covering the whole street. It was about 40 feet high. "Well, let me pull over here, I have to hit the john."  
  
Kayla nodded as he pulled over. Nen got into the bathroom and took a leak. He zipped up and washed his hands. "What a nasty bathroom. Look at all this graffiti. Jesus, doesn't ANYONE ever come in here and clean this place up?" Without warning, sirens blasted in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my God... This.. This isn't happening.." The floors turned into metal grating with a deep, dark abyss under it and the ceiling and walls turned into rotten concrete that gave off a putrid smell. He ran outside and it was raining. He ran to his car. Kayla was gone. He tried to turn the car on.. He tried again and again and again, he did it about 20 times before giving up.  
  
He turned on his car radio and all the stations were blank. Not even static. He got out of his car and walked around looking for Kayla. Near a car was a  
  
map getting rained on. He picked it up and ran down a set of stairs. Ahead of him was a forest of dead trees. He walked through it, looking at his map. He finally made it through a long stretch of trees and made it into a graveyard. He could've sworn that he saw Kayla walking through the deep blackness that  
  
had swept over everything when Nen stepped out of the bathroom. He ran around, looking for something, but he started to panic and couldn't find anything.  
  
He went through another gate and ran through another long stretch of road. He then made it to a street. Across the street was a flower shop which he immedeatly ran into for refuge.  
  
The sirens blasted again and everything turned back to normal. He sat down on the floor from exhaustion and panic. Nobody was in the flower shop.  
  
He gathered himself after about 15 minutes of resting, then left the flower  
  
shop. The town was completely covered in fog and nobody was in the town. "HELLO?! IS ANYBODY HERE?!" he screamed as his voice hit the fog and came right back down to him. The town was desserted. He then noticed a sign. "Welcome to Silent Hill."  
  
"This can't be... This town.. Doesn't exist does it?!"  
  
He walked through the town hopelessly for about 30 minutes, wondering what the hell is going on, where Kayla is, and where he was going to go. He made  
  
it to a place down the street six or seven blocks called Heaven's Night. Sounded peaceful to him. He went inside and Kayla was in a booth with a candle on the table. Her head was on the table.  
  
"Kayla! Kayla, I'm so glad I found you!" He ran over expecting her to wake up. "Kayla! Wake up!"  
  
She didn't wake up. "Come on, Kayla, stop--" He then pulled her head back. Her heart had been torn out. The red stuff around the candle wasn't wax. It  
  
was blood. Kayla was dead.  
  
"I can't.. Believe it.. She's dead. What the **** is going on in this place..."  
  
He closed his eyes, then opened them and saw Kayla, eyes open.  
  
"Nen, are you okay?"  
  
Nen stepped back. She was alive. Her heart wasn't torn out. "Kayla! You're alive!" "Of course I am. You came in here shouting about me being dead." "I  
  
saw you.. You were slumped over the table and there was a huge hole where your heart was.. It was horrible!" "Another one of your allucinations?" "Yeah." "Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I really was dead. The things I've seen don't quite make anymore sense than what you've seen. I waited for at least  
  
two hours inside the car and then I started to look for you. After exhausting myself I creeped inside here, freaked out from the fact that it was really foggy and that there were virtually no people anywhere in this town. This is Silent Hill, and we're both in it, Nen." Nen's pocket radio which he kept around started to go off."What the? I thought that no radio transmissions reached here?" A strange squishy sound was heard from the front enterence.  
  
\ \ \ \ CHAPTER 5 A Trip Into The Looking Glass / / / /  
  
The squishing sound grew louder, and louder, and louder. It was right out in front of the enterence.. When suddenly a man with a large sack entered through the front door. All the rust and decay went away, the lights turned on, a band appeared near the bar and started to reherse some songs they would play for that night. The song they were practicing at the moment was very upbeat.  
  
A man appeared behind the bar. He looked to be about 40 years old. A little bit of a gut, black clothes and brown shoes, wearing a white apron. He had oily, combed back hair. The hair was brown, with some grey spots here and there. He had a smile on his face. Judging by the wrinkles around his mouth, he never stopped smiling.  
  
He was standing there cleaning a cup and listen to the band practice their happy tunes, smiling as it seemed he always did. The man set down the large sack. A few purple grapes spilled out of the sack and a nearby dog that was sleeping in the corner opened its eyes, got up with a renewed energy, and sucked up the grapes like a vacuum would suck up dirt.  
  
The man asked The Bartender at the bar a question. "Hey, Chief, where d'ya want this sack full of grapes? I've been carrying this thing for what has seemed like a mile! They're real heavy. But it's good pay."  
  
The Bartender continued to smile. "Just set them down into storage. Perferabaly the cold storage room. We need to keep them cold 'cause come nightfall the usual suspects will be running in to try out our famous drink, which includes those grapes -- cold, mind you. That's right, our Grape Beer. Everyone loves that. Remember? All the people who hated beer love ours because they aren't showered with the taste of alcohol."  
  
The man with the sack nodded. As he walked towards the kitchen, he stopped again. "Is.. Is Linda coming in tonight?"  
  
The Bartender laughed. "Yes! Of course! It's a friday, remember?"  
  
The man sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I forgot. It has just been so busy today, and I get nervous when I think about her."  
  
The Bartender's smile got even larger. "I think you've got the hots for that girl."  
  
The flute player for the band smiled and looked at the grape man while he continued playing. The grape man chuckled. "Yeah. Ever since she got hired, she always gave me that look, and it made me feel kinda fuzzy, ya know?"  
  
The Bartender laughed again, but not as loud. "Well, I do know, but not because of her. I am married, and that's how I felt whenever I saw my wife. But since I'm married, I don't usually feel 'fuzzy' whenever I look at other girls."  
  
The grape man continued his slow walk into the kitchen, and then into storage.  
  
Nen sat on the now clean booth, mouth wide open. Kayla shared the same expression. Nen blinked his eyes for a moment, and then said, "Kayla, are you.. Are you getting this?" Kayla said, in awe, "Yes... I'm seeing and hearing this perfectly.."  
  
The lights and mostly everything else changed. Everyone was in a different position.  
  
"One, two, three! Go!" The band struck up a lively tune. Many other men were at the bar, trying out the Grape Beer. They loved it very much as bottle upon bottle of Grape Beer was constantly thrown away. The man who was in earlier with the grapes came up to the booth where Nen and Kayla sat at. "Hello! Welcome to Heaven's Night, the premier source of entertainment and good drink in Silent Hill! I can see you're both new here."  
  
Nen and Kayla both nodded. The grape man continued, "I'm Jacky, can I get you two anything to start off with?"  
  
Nen and Kayla both said at the same time, "Grape Beer." Jacky nodded. "You've got it. Great choice. You know, I dragged in that whole sack of grapes today, I think I messed up my back, but I'm okay now. Do you two need a menu?"  
  
Nen nodded, but Kayla wasn't hungry. "Alrighty, here you go sir. Two Grape Beers will be coming up soon." Jacky walked away into the kitchen.  
  
Nen asked, "Kayla, did that just happen? What in the hell is going on here?!" Kayla shrugged and said quietly, "I don't know..But, it must be usual for this town."  
  
The music died down, and mostly all the customers disappeared. The band was packing up their intruments, and The Bartender was washing the bar table. Jacky walked up to Nen and Kayla's booth. 8 Grape Beers and an empty plate were on the table. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the beers and the food. We're closing in a few minutes here, but you're welcome to come back anytime! Thanks for stopping by!"  
  
Everything suddenly reverted back to the way it was. Dingy, rusty, barely any lights. Nen and Kayla stood up and walked outside into the fog. It was completely silent, except for the sounds that their shoes made walking down the stairs. The sound of a car was heard off into the distance. It grew louder, and a brown car pulled up in front. The right door in the back of the car opened up and a voice came from inside.  
  
"Get in." 


	2. Silent Hill: Living Static Part 2

C H A P T E R 5  
  
Speedy Not A Racer  
  
"GET IN." The man inside the car repeated.  
  
Nen and Kayla looked around. A groaning from every direction resonated off the car.  
  
"GET THE HELL IN THE CAR NOW!!"  
  
They both hopped into the back seats and closed the door. The man inside hit the gas and turned around. The car headed north up the street. 4 or 5 quivering figures were about 15 feet ahead, covered in the fog. Nen got scared. "What the hell are those things?! Who the hell are you?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
The man replied. "HANG ON!"  
  
The engine whined and the tires screamed as the car accelerated. The car hit two of the creatures and they went right over the top of the car. The man driving the car made a hard left turn and sped off down the road. The brown car rocketed passed a place called the Silent Hill Historical Socieity. A milage sign came up.  
  
Old Silent Hill: 20 Miles  
  
Nen took a deep breath. "Okay mister, I appreciate whatever you just did, but--"  
  
The man looked towards the two confused people in the back. Nen recognized his face immedeatly. "Douglas? Is that you?"  
  
Douglas nodded. "I knew you were going to come here no matter what. Look, that medication they were giving me, I think it was making me... See things. They were purposely keeping me insane. Probably what they were doing to everyone. I made a stealthy escape and found my old car, and now here I am, snatching you and that girl from an untimely fate. Those things you saw were monsters. They've always been here. There are many kinds of them here. Many. Okay, now, we all need to calm down for a second. I need to tell you about another case I had before the Bobby Dean case... It wasn't really a case, per se. I was hired by a woman named Claudia to find a girl named Heather. After that whole debacle was over, I had learned and experienced much more than I had bargained for.  
  
Fortunetly, the Claudia woman died at the end. She was, to say the least, a very bad person. This Heather kid on the other hand was a good person, but with a secret involving something from the past. She carried, unknowingly, something inside of her that was worshipped by a cult that the Claudia woman worshipped. At the end, she swallowed a gem and, I don't know what really happened next in extreme detail, but I remember a fetus, then Claudia EATING the fetus.  
  
She then turned into what was inside Heather. It was called Samael. Heather did kill it, and along with it killed Claudia. During the whole thing, her father died. We never really had time to do much, except for putting him on his bed with some flowers. There really was no other place to put him. At least, that's how Heather felt.  
  
Afterwards, I took care of her. She wasn't even an adult yet. Years passed and she eventually graduated from college. We decided to never really talk about this again, but I felt that in you two's case I had to."  
  
The car continued driving down the road when suddenly the same woman Nen and Kayla saw earlier that day, stepped out in front of the car. Douglas went into panic mode. He turned the wheel and the car toppled over. Nen remembered nothing more.  
  
------------------------------------ Days went by. Weeks. Months.  
  
Eyes open. A bright, white light. Salvation from the darkness, perhaps? No. It dimmed down to reveal something that Nen hadn't seen since that moment so long ago. Something other than darkness.  
  
Ceiling, walls, light. Door. Woman--- Kayla. She had been sitting on a chair with a blanket over her. She's asleep now. Wait, she's not sleeping.. Or is she? Red, flowing liquid.. From the head? The hallucination passed. She really was just sleeping after all. She grumbled, moaned, then woke up slowly. She looked over to the bed next to her chair, expecting to see a Nen, eyes closed, but instead she saw him eyes open.  
  
"Nen! You're awake!" She proclaimed happily. She then, jokingly, stopped smiling and said with a gruff voice, "You missed my birthday."  
  
-----------------------po ChaPteR 6 This Is A Madhouse -----------------------op  
  
Nen shook his head. "Where am I?" He asked. "Nen, you're in Alchemillia Hospital. You've been here for 8 months. A coma, it seems." Nen nodded his head now. "What happened to you.. To the car.. To Douglas?" Kayla raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Douglas? Who on Earth is Douglas?" Nen raised both his eyebrows. "Don't you remember? We were in Heaven's Night, and then we left into the fog and Douglas picked us up and---" Kayla chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't know about any of that. Heaven's Night? I wouldn't be caught dead in that place!" Nen hesitated and looked around, his throat caught on words he would've said. "How can you say that?! He talked and then we tumbled over.. And there was that strange woman in the blue dress we saw earlier!" Kayla smiled and put her hand on his head. "You really did hit your head bad, didn't you? What a dream that must've been for you.. You seeing me in Heaven's Night.. What, was I a stripper?" Nen looked around. "How could.. That've been a dream? It was so.. So real!" Kayla nodded. "I suppose dreams always do feel real when you're in a coma. But you're all better now, and that's good to know." Nen choked on his words again. "I-I-I.. I don't believe it.. My arm.. I know I scratched it while I was around Heaven's Night.." He pulled back his right sleeve, which was white. Hospital clothing. There was no scratch. "No scratch!" Kayla smiled again. "Well, I would think not. You don't get hurt in dreams!" She laughed again. A doctor came in. Kayla looked over at him, identifying him. She then recognized him. "Nen, I would like you to meet the doctor who had been watching over you for so many months." The man offered out his hand to Nen. Nen shook it. "Hello, Nen. I'm Dr. Michael Kauffman. Pleased to meet you finally after your long coma." 


	3. Silent Hill: Living Static Part 3

Nen had been resting for quite a long time now. The days passed by with two things rising almost uncontainably. His curisoity and his bordem.  
  
It was his 5th day in bed at Alchemillia. That day he overheard something white eating his jello. Muffled voices talked outside his room door.  
  
"....How is this possible, Dr. Kauffman? I mean, what you just said.. Any normal person would be dead, but Nen... With severe hemohrraging in his brain and multiple heart failures, he has just gone on living, and he hasn't seemed to notice it. How can that be?" "I have no idea, Ms. Warden. There is no way in medical science that this can be explained. Massing internal hemohrraging, heart failure, and a few other things. We thought that he would've crashed and bled out, but he has kept on living. He hasn't even gone unconscious. The only sign of pain I and the medical staff ever saw of him was when he started screaming out that he was burning all over his body and that he could see his skin bubbling and charring. He calmed down and we injected some morphine into his system. Other than that, he seems to be... 'Fine'. There is no expanation for Nen's health. I'm sorry, it seems that visiting hours are over. We'll let you know his status tomorrow, Ms. Warden." "Thank you, doctor."  
  
After watching some cable television that was plugged into the television, he went fast asleep.  
  
--------------------------------- Darkness. And then voices. No, a voice. A few snaps on something. Horrible scratchings, like terribly misfigured chalk against a rusty chalkboard. Banging. BANGING. SCREAMING. SOMETHING WAS TALKING AT HIM IN A DEEP VOICE! IT WAS UTTERLY TERRIFYING! "DIE. DIE. DIE. diE. dIe. FLESH.... KILL... DIE. YOU ALL DIE. DIE. YOU SHALL BE HUNG! DISEMBOWELED WHILE YOU STILL LIVE. DIE. DIE. PAIN FOR YOU ALL. PAIN FOR YOU ALL. ESPESCIALLY--" "John! Wake up!"  
  
Nen bolted up. Light wavelengths bursted towards Nen's eyeballs and blurred his vision for a moment. "John, if you don't stop falling asleep, I'll have to send you to the Principal!" Nen looked around. Kids were looking at him, some laughing quietly, some looking at him like he was some sort of bug. An annoying, disgusting, inferior bug. "John?" Nen looked at the woman talking at him. "You talkin' to me?" "Yes John, I'm talking to you." "John? Who's John?" "Stop being such a smartalek, John. Stop falling asleep." Nen looked around again. (John? Why are they calling me John?)  
  
The woman, presumably the teacher, sighed and said, "Alright class, now that we're over with that terrible distraction, we can continue with our class. Now class, in 1610 Basque was known for its wi---"  
  
The woman continued on in a monotone voice. No characters, no expression. Dreadfully boring. But that was not really the point. The point was that Nen was now called John, was in a classroom that he did not ever visit, and was a little kid. A white kid. A completely different person. Nen thought of a way to get out of the Classroom. (Perfect.)  
  
"Mam, may I please be excused? I need to go to the bathroom badly." The teacher nodded and sent him out of the classroom. He walked out of the classroom and into the long hallway filled with lockers. He looked around. This was the strangest thing he had ever encountered. "Where am I?" He asked himself.  
  
He walked down the hall and finally found the bathroom. Made no sense to go in as he really didn't need to go. So he turned around, yawned, and while yawning, he turned again and bumped right into a door and went inside another room. A crying was heard inside. It sounded like some girl was very, very depressed. "Excuse me, are you okay?"  
  
The crying continued. "Excuse me? Are. You. Okay?" The crying stopped and a little girl's voice came out. "Leave me alone you... You... You just want to make fun of me! I hate it when people do that! Just because of the way I am!" Nen felt sorry for the girl. She must get made fun of and ridiculed all the time. "I'm not here to mock you, miss. "  
  
The girl sniffed a few times and came out of the stall at the end of the room. "You.. You're not here to make fun of me?" Nen shook his head. "No, definitely not. I don't know why people would do that. You look like a very nice person." The girl raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "You.. Must be new here, huh? Don't know that I'm a.. A freak?! You know I am! You're just messing with me! How could you?!" Nen shook his head faster this time. "No! Never! I'm not that kind of person! Here, take this." He took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to the little girl. The little girl blew her nose. "Thank you.. You really are a nice little boy... I'm very greatful... No one here has ever been nice to me.. My classmates make fun of me and call me a witch. My teachers make fun of me, but they don't say it. But I can hear what is in their heads.. They think I'm a witch too. I hear all the thoughts of everyone in this school---- Except, for you I........" She then paused for a moment. After making a thoughtful expresion and studying 'John', she changed the subject. "What's your name?"  
  
Nen shuffled his feet. "My name is Ne--- John. My name's John." The little girl smiled. "What a nice name, John! My name is Alessa." ....Alessa. Alessa. That name was like some golden treasure deep in the crevices of Nen's mind. It meant something. Something vast. Something large. It was so incredibly expoNENtial that he could put his mind around it.  
  
They looked at eachother for a second or two strangely. (I don't know why, but I'm getting the strangest feeling of Deja Vu) thought Nen.  
  
"So," said Nen, "Do you need anything else?" Alessa shook her head. "You know John, I've been thinking about you. For one, I'm glad you aren't here to make fun of me. Two, when I listen to the thoughts in your head it's all a jumbled mess. It is as if 2 people are arguing while another person plays mediator." Nen was amazed that a little girl, even one in a dream, could use such a vast vocabulary. "John, I think I have to go.. I don't want to get sent to the principal's office. I've never actually met him, but whenever I walk past the door I get a vision. A vision of metal grating and of hanging bodies. It's terrible. It makes me so scared. In fact, I've been scared and hurt since as far as I can remember ---That is, until you came along, John. Even though I've only known you these past ten or so minutes, I feel that you are my sunshine in a solar system full of sorrow. Does that......... Make any sense to you?" (This girl does not only have an amazing way with words, but she also seems much more intelligent and sensitive than possibly most any other girl her age. Ever.) Nen thought once more very quickly. "Yes, it makes sense. Okay, I think we really do have to go now. I'm in History right now." Alessa smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Really? Me too! That's great!" Nen felt something in the pocket of his jeans. It was a piece of paper. The words "class schedule" flashed across his mind. He pulled out the schedule and handed it to Alessa.  
  
"There you go, Alessa. That's my class schedule."  
  
It was pretty long. However, Alessa glanced at it for about a second and a half and already knew it all. "John, it looks like you have the same schedule as me! The same exact one! The only difference right here is the name at the top of the paper. Looks like we will be seeing alot of each other, won't we?" Nen nodded. He and Alessa walked off to class together. Right outside the History class door, the world began to blur. Moaning. Screaming. Strange sounds from who knows where. An intense migraine. "Ahh!" Nen screamed. "John? John, what's wrong? Speak to me!"  
  
The world faded to black and the last thing he saw was Alessa's worried face.............  
  
---------------- Freezing, agonizing pain! Kayla held him down on the bed. "Hold stll, Nen! Hold still! I know this isn't your first time with this!" Nen shook around on his bed screaming. "MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
"KAYLA! IT HURTS! SOMETHING IS... Argh!!!"  
  
Kayla panicked around. She looked at his temperture on the thermometer monitor. "My God, your temperature.. It's at 120 degrees! Somebody, help him to the tub!"  
  
A few doctors picked up Nen and hauled him into a special bathroom where a tub awaited. Kayla started running around the halls outside. "Somebody get some ice! Hurry! His temperature is 120!"  
  
The sound of fast, hurried feet echoed on the tiled floor outside his room. Finally, Kayla and some nurses came in with some bags of ice and threw them into the tub while doctors kept Nen standing by holding onto him. Kayla spoke up. "Nen, get into the ice!"  
  
Nen got scared. "No! You can't put me in that thing! That's ICE! What are you trying to do, KILL ME?! I'm freezing and you want me to jump in a tub full of ice! I won't do it! No!"  
  
The doctors pushed him towards the tub as Nen's heartbeat got faster. "NO! I WON'T.. NOO! PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
A toe felt the ice. It burned very badly. "IT HURTS! STOP IT!"  
  
The doctors dropped him into the tub and then held him down in it. "NO! ARGH! STOP HOLDING ME DOWN YOU BASTARDS! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY OWN WILL! IT BURNS SO BADLY! KAYLA! HELP ME!"  
  
"Don't panic, Nen! Jesus... The ice has almost completely melted. Get some more ice in here, QUICK!"  
  
More nurses and doctors rushed into the bathroom and poured large bag upon large bag into the tub and onto the screaming Nen. "NO! NO! STOP IT!! STOP!"  
  
It was a neverending rain of burning ice.... "LOOK AT THAT! A TUB OF WATER!" said a nurse.  
  
He couldn't take the pain. It was unbearable. He lost consciousness..  
  
---------------------  
  
"Nen? Are you okay?"  
  
Nen opened his eyes and saw Kayla. The sound of fire was heard in the distance. It felt like he was on concrete. "Kayla? What.. What happened? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Nen, the girl... Remember? She... You don't remember? Douglas was talking to us, and then.."  
  
(Douglas?)  
  
"And then he swirved and we crashed.. I'm glad I got you out alive. Except for a bump on the head, you're okay. I'm in perfect condition, but Douglas.. He's Nowhere to be found. "  
  
"Douglas is gone? What the hell?! I was in a hospital not too long ago and they were pouring burning ice on me! And you were there too, so panicky..."  
  
"It's alright Nen, it was just a dream, it's alright."  
  
"Kayla, I want some answers!" "Nen, calm down. While I was here nursing you back to consciousness, a car drove by."  
  
An unknown voice spoke behind Nen. "..And that's when I stopped at the wreckage of the car. Poor Douglas. I wonder where he is."  
  
He looked around and saw another woman with black hair, a white vest, and green pants over his head. "Who are you?" The woman smiled. "I'm Cheryl Mason. I was just.. Driving through Silent Hill and happened to see Kayla, you, and the wreck of a car. "  
  
Nen was confused beyond what anyone could comprehend. Everything was so sudden, so knew, so confusing. What the hell was going on, anyway?  
  
Cheryl raised her right eyebrow. "What's wrong?" "Kayla, do you remember when Douglas was talking about.. That girl he took care of? Was it Heather?" Kayla nodded. Cheryl sighed very quietly. "Heather? Oh, yes. Her. She was a nice girl. She unfortunetly went missing, but...." Nen raised his right eyebrow as Cheryl lowered hers. "What?"  
  
Cheryl shook her head. "Nothing." Nen got up and shook the dust off himself.  
  
"So," said Nen, "Where do we go from here?"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Silent Hill: Living Static Part 4

SILENT HILL: LIVING STATIC  
  
Book 2  
  
From the moment Nen asked where they would go next, a strange screeching moan rumbled the road. Lightning began to flash as raindrops hurrled towards the ground like Japanese World War 2 kamikaze pilots. A few rumbles, and then another long screeching moan echoed through the sky. The lightning gave a brief look at the horrid monstrosity that had been stealthfully following Douglas' car. It's HUGE. Now whatever it was, it was making its presense known. The sight of this black mass of whatever it was scared Nen. "What in the hell is that thing?"  
  
Cheryl looked at it for a second. She then got into the driver's seat of her car. "Hurry! Get in unless you want to be two red smears on the pavement!"  
  
"Kayla, why do I get the feeling we've done this before?" "Probably because we have."  
  
Kayla got in the passenger's seat as Nen got in the back. A little boy awaited him. "Hello, mister."  
  
Nen wondered why in the hell a little boy would be here in this place. "Cheryl, who is this kid?" Cheryl looked into the rear view mirror. "That's my son." Nen looked at the kid again. "What's your name?" The boy smiled and said, "My name's Herald, sir. Herald Mason." Nen shook the boy's hand. "I'm Nen Gott, and the lady in the passenger's seat is Kayla Warden. Now, let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
Cheryl hit the gas. As soon as they did, the titan of a creature roared and started to run. Each footstep made a mark in the pavement and vibrated the car. The creature started to pick up pieces of the road that he made when he was running. He threw them at the car. Cheryl pushed down on the accelerator and turned hard to the left. The huge mass of road just missed them. The huge wall of black flesh lunged at the car. It seemed hopeless. They all prepared for the end. Suddenly, far off sirens sung their song. The monster stopped in mid-air and repostioned itself. Cheryl said, "Now is NOT the time to stop and stare at the creature!"  
  
She continued to drive at full speed down the road. "Hang on!" Cheryl said roughly. From the darkness behind the car hundreds of little creatures started growling and running towards the car. "Those things must be insanely fast! I'm going at 120 miles per hour!" Cheryl said, almost in a state of panic. "We need to get shelter! When I tell you to, jump out of the car!"  
  
A sign popped up from the darkness for a split second. "OLD SILENT HILL" "Okay... Almost there.. JUMP!"  
  
Kayla and Nen jumped out of the car and onto some thick grass. It was painful, but it was a very useful cushion. They would've been dead if it had not been for Cheryl's precise timing. They rolled around constantly as the little creatures followed Cheryl's car and off into the night. They ignored Nen and Kayla. "Nen! Are you okay?!" Kayla shouted, trying to find Nen through the darkness. Another voice came back. "I'm alright! I found some shelter! Follow my voice!"  
  
Kayla started walking towards the sound of his voice. "Keep on walking! That's it! I see you now... Follow me!"  
  
Nen and Kayla started running towards some steps. Ahead of them was a sign and a two large doors. "Midwich Elementary".  
  
"Alright Kayla, lets go in."  
  
They both stepped inside. The first room was a rather squarish room. To the left was a desk with a map on it. To the right were some benches, and above the two doors was a long, slender window. Nen searched around his trenchcoat and found a chest pocket flashlight. He put it in his upper left chest pocket. Kayla found one as well and did the same thing. Nen took the map and they headed through the door on the opposite side of the room. They entered into a long hallway. To the right were some lockers and a few doors, to the left looked to be some sort of reception area. "Did you hear that Nen?"  
  
Nen looked around. "No, I don't hear... anything out of the ordinary, as strange as that may sound."  
  
Kayla looked towards the doubledoors at the end of the hallway to the left. A strange, mouldy colored creature laughed in a deep voice and started to walk towards them. It was truly disgusting and it carried a rusty knife! "Kayla! What the hell is that thing!?!"  
  
Another one came out of a locker and joined its comrade. It moaned and wheezed. Nen searched around in his trenchcoat again and found a knife, as did Kayla. At least they were even now. "I don't know what it is, but it looks like.. Demon children or something! My God, it's horrible!"  
  
The two demon children rushed towards them. Kayla stabbed one in the head, pulled her knife out, and slashed it across the chest. It fell down and started twitching and moaning. Kayla stepped on it a few times. Hard. It was dead. Nen on the other hand wasn't faring so well. The demon child facing him was much more experienced in fighting. It made a few quick slashes towards Nen and cut his right leg. "Argh!"  
  
He knocked him over and was poised to strike. He pushed it to the left and reversed the tables. Now HE was on top if it. The feel of its rubbery flesh was truly horrid. He took his knife and drove it deep into its heart. He then pulled up and the knife came out of its shoulder. It died. Nen got up and wiped his mouth off. The adrenaline then went away and he felt the immense pain in his leg. It definitely slowed down his walking.  
  
"Kayla, right here on this map it says infirmary. It's right there." Nen pointed to his right. "Perhaps there I can bandage this wound."  
  
They walked inside and found a bed. Nen sat upon it while Kayla opened some drawers looking for bandages. Finally she found a medical kit. She layed it on the bed and open it up. Fortunately in college she got a bachelor's degree in healing, so she knew how to treat the wound. After doing so, Nen stood up and his leg felt like new. "Kayla, what the hell is going on in this town?" "I wish I knew Nen, I really do wish that I knew. This place is like hell."  
  
Nen got up and Kayla followed. He walked into the courtyard and across the yard into another hallway. After walking down the hallway, he stopped for a moment. Something was familiar about a door he was in front of. He opened it up and stepped inside.  
  
"What are you looking for, Nen?" "This place.. It feels familiar to me and I don't know why." "Really? I... I feel the same way." "That's strange. But we've never been here before, right?" "Apparently."  
  
Nen walked around the classroom, surverying everything. After looking at some strange drawings, he found a desk with something scribbled on it. "Go home. Thief. Drop dead."  
  
"Go home thief drop dead?" said Nen with puzzlement on his mind. He walked outside where he came from. The world started to spin, he could hear his heartbeat, the world now started to change.. To blur... Moaning, screaming, the banging of metal and the skinning of flesh... It all stopped and he found himself on the floor. Daylight poured through his closed eyelids and sounds of children could be heard.  
  
:"John?! Someone help, I think he's hurt!"  
  
(John? That's..That's not possible!)  
  
Nen opened his eyes and he was on his back. Above him was Alessa. "John! I thought that something terrible had happened!" Nen blinked his eyes quickly and rubbed his head. "Alessa?" She nodded. She grab his arms and bolstered him up upon her shoulders. "Here, this should help." She so dearly wanted to get out of school. She never wanted to resort to using them, but in this case she had to. She walked into history class and she concentrated on the teacher. "There you two are! I was about to se---" Alessa used them. (((TEACHER. LET ALESSA AND JOHN GO. NOW.))) The teacher began to see visions of a bizzare, horrific twisted world. Flesh for walls! Metal grating floors! Children bleeding and skinless in hanging cages! She accepted what was told to her and the vision went away. "Alessa, you and John can go today. I can see that he is hurt and that you are in a severe amount of stress. Off you go!" Alessa supported Nen out of the school and layed him on a wooden bench outside. "The sunlight should do you good, John." Nen took a few deep breaths as some birds chirped and a few cars drove by. It must've been around 12:00. "Alessa, I'm.. I'm fine.. Let me tell you something, it feels so great to be out here in the sunlight. I think I've been seriously deprived of it recently." Nen basked in the sunlight for a few minutes and Alessa sat next to him. "Sunlight sure is nice, isn't it John? Being cooped up in a school and then suddenly being released into the sunshine. Sure, maybe the other kids are able to, but only for so many minutes before we get to go back inside." Nen then wondered how Alessa got them out. "Alessa, how did you persuade our history teacher in to letting us go for the day? You seemed to do it so easily." Alessa looked at very green grass surrounding the bench. "I have other powers besides reading people's thoughts. I can also make them do things.... I could even kill someone if I wanted to. I could kill our teacher. But I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"You can kill people with your mind, Alessa?" Alessa nodded. "I wish I wasn't able to. I.. I did kill someone once. It was in self defense. I didn't want to kill him." Nen raised an eyebrow. Alessa continued. "It was a bully. He was hurting me, calling me mean names. Hitting me. Spitting on me. Calling me a witch, a thief, so many other horrible things... I wanted to be like the other girls, but.. I wanted him away. I didn't want to kill him, but I guess I didn't know my own strength. Instead of pushing him, he suffered a heart attack. I overdid it and he died. The teachers and the principal didn't suspect anything, but some of the kids did and started to accuse me of being a killer... I.. i.."  
  
Alessa began to cry. "I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't be telling you these things! These are not thoughts for a little girl! I shouldn't even be thinking like this.. It's not for someone like me!"  
  
Alessa cried harder. Nen felt very bad for this girl. Such sorrow and pain. "Alessa, I'm sorry... If I had known I wouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's okay, John. It's not your fault. You were just curious. Truth is, I'm glad you're around. I don't want you to leave. Everything was just so bad for me, but I feel like because I now know someone who doesn't make fun of me, that maybe I can be a little more cheerful. Would you like to meet my mother, John?"  
  
Nen thought about what she said. Should he? Why not. He nodded and Alessa got up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, lets go."  
  
Just as she grabbed his arm, the moaning and screaming started up again. "Alessa! It's happening again!" The world started to get darker. "W...t..No...Ohn... Ot... gain!" "Help me, Alessa!" "..Y... ther.. Elp...." Everything went by like the speed of light. It was as if he wasn't there. Snippets of the world he could experience, but it flashed in and out like a strobe. After awhile he could make out a blurry house. Getting closer.. Door.. Open.. Room, table.. Sitting.. Alessa's mother? Alessa. Drink...  
  
"..ink that.." a warbly voice said.  
  
Alessa, the only clear figure left, grabbed Nen hand and made him pick up a drink. Looked like a tea. He took a drink. The world got a little clearer. He took what strength he had left and drank it all. The world was back now and he was absolutely exhausted. Nen took a breath and exhaled. "John!"  
  
Nen looked at Alessa. Always there for him. "Thank you so much.." "Don't thank me, thank my mother!"  
  
Nen searched around the kitchen and there at the sink was a woman. She put down a dish she was washing and walked over to the kitchen table. "Ah, our guest of the hour. Welcome.. John?" Nen nodded. "Thank you. You made that tea, right?" The woman nodded. "Well, I thank you so much for that. These headaches I've been having have grown increasingly more violent. The world keeps going dark and blurring out, and if it had not been for your tea.."  
  
(I would've gone back probably to the dark school, or maybe even back to the hospital.)  
  
"If it had not been for my tea, you might've died. Who knows. Anyway, all I know is that you're doing much better. My name is Dahlia Gillespie."  
  
(Alessa Gillespie then.)  
  
"Pleasure meeting you, Dahlia."  
  
(Wasn't there something in reports that Dahlia Gillespie was a cult leader who.. BURNED HER OWN DAUGHTER ALIVE?! JESUS CHRIST!)  
  
While he thought that, Alessa looked at John for a second, then back at Dahlia, then back again to John. "Well mother, I'm going to show him my room. Cya later!" Alessa grabbed John's arm and walked upstairs and into her room, then locking the door. "John, I heard what you thought. In papers? Who are you really?" said Alessa, trying to keep her voice down so that Dahlia would not hear her. Nen sighed. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
(This is going to get interesting.) Thought Alessa.  
  
"Okay, my real name is Nen Gott. I'm a detective... As strange as it may sound, from the future. I went there looking for clues on a murder. While there with a fellow detective, things started to go strange. There was no one there. Fog. Monsters. Flashbacks to the past. Metal grating. A car I was in crashed. Someone named Cheryl Mason and her nephew. We finally arrived at a school. I think that the times when I've been having these headaches.. You see, the first time I met you, I was sleeping in a hospital. Alchemillia. You know, Alessa.. A girl in a dress exactly like yours walked out in front of the car I was in, and the driver, a detective as well, swirved and we crashed, and while I was unconscious I woke up in a hospital. After living there for about 5 days, I fell asleep and woke up in the school as a completely different person named John. I excused myself and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Then I met you after acidentally stumbling into the girls bathroom. On our way back to the class, I had another 'headache' and woke up in the hospital again, this time with a temperature of what sounded like 120, even though I was freezing. I was in a tub, and they were pouring ice on me, it was terrible. Afterwards, I woke up after that car crash and met Cheryl and her nephew and went to our school... I don't.. I don't know what's real anymore, and frankly, it's starting to scare me, Alessa. And now that I feel like I'm in some sort of alternate reality, that this might be real, that maybe I have a chance to save you. Maybe I have a chance to save you from what will happen to you, if this really is real. I know what your mother is going to do to you. I want to help, I really do. If this is real."  
  
Alessa sank into a chair in the corner of her room and absorbed what Nen just said.  
  
"Wow." was all that came out of her at that moment. "My mother..? But why? She's a great person, I love her."  
  
"I don't know," said Nen, "but I'm going to find out."  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Silent Hill: Living Static Book 2

"But I'm going to find out..." . . . . . . .  
  
------------------------------------ SILENT HILL: LIVING STATIC BOOK 2 ------------------------------------  
  
"Alessa, I've got to go, you keep watch of your mo--"  
  
Alessa got scared and pulled on Nen's arm. "Please don't go! I don't want to be alone when she..." Alessa turned her voice down a notch or two. "I don't want to be alone if she burns me up.."  
  
Nen nodded. "Fine, you can come with me." Alessa grabbed ahold of Nen's arm. "Alright, lets go"  
  
Alessa's voiced echoed.. And echoed.. It seemed as if the very fabric of reality was being unwrapped by a very large cat... Going.. Going away.. The screaming and moaning were non-existent........ The world blacked out, then reappeared. Back in Alessa's room once more, except...  
  
"Mother! How could you!" Alessa screamed. "He had figured my plan, dearest Alessa. I couldn't let him go telling everyone in town." "You... Nen was right! You are a terrible person!" "I had to kill him. It was the only choice."  
  
Nen looked around. He was on the ceiling looking down. There was John's body.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!!" "Please, Alessa, calm down." "Calm down? Really? YOU WANT TO BURN ME ALIVE!" "You do know that Samael resides inside of you." "Wha.. What?" "Samael. God." "God? What.. What are you talking about?" "The one who will lead us to paradise, and you will be the mother of Him! The mother of God! After following you two upstairs, I listened to.. Nen. I realized I didn't need to wait! I can just kill you now!" "Get away from me you sick bitch!" "ALESSA! That is no way to talk to your mother who has done so much for you!" "..Like WANTING ME TO SUFFER BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Suddenly Dahlia grasped her head and went down on her knees.  
  
"I wish I never knew you! I wish I could've been abandoned as a child." Dahlia went down and moaned and choked out a few words. "We.. Uucch.. We would've never abandoned you.. You being the Mother of God was the purpose you were born! We.. UAUch.. Me and Kauffman.. Decided it long before I.. UUrr.. I conceived you!" "Not only will I not suffer, I will never see you again! MOTHER." "Don't do it!" "I WISH YOU WERE GONE."  
  
Dahlia suddenly blinked out of existence. Alessa realized what she had just done.. "Oh my God.. That was me.. I used my powers and killed someone again... But she killed Nen and was going to burn me to a crisp just so that some.. God of hers could be born! Goodbye forever, Dahlia. This house shall go down with you!"  
  
Alessa grabbed Nen's body, stormed out of her room and down the stairs. She opened the front door. Something caught her eye. The hat that Nen was wearing. She must've taken it off him when he stumbled inside... He didn't know he would never leave. She took the hat.  
  
She went to the front yard and buried Nen. "I didn't know you all that well, Nen.. But you were the candle light for me in a world of darkness. Now that you have been snuffed out, so has the candle light. But I'll never forget you, Nen. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me. You cared about me."  
  
She put it on the hat, and ran away. Ran away and wished the house away. Before she left Silent Hill, she visited the only person left.. Her father, Michael Kauffman. She walked down the street a few miles before turning right and entering Alchemillia.  
  
It was a bustling hospital. Nurses and doctors everywhere. Phones ringing, people talking. She found where Kauffman was staying. Nen had followed her this whole way when the moaning and screaming DID return.  
  
The world faded out again....  
  
-----------------  
  
"Nen, you okay?" Came a friendly voice. It was Kayla. They were back in the hellish version of Midwich. "I'll explain when I have the time, Kayla." Replied Nen as he wiped sweat off his forehead and stood up. Kayla nodded. Right when they were about the leave the school, the door leading out began beating. The moanings and devilish laughing of demon children were heard outside. 5...7.. There were about 10 demon children outside the door. They finally busted it open. This was the end for Nen and Kayla.  
  
They all drew their knives. It was synchronized. It was over. They held onto eachother preparing for the pain, when about 30 very fast gunshots rung out very loudly. They let go and opened their eyes. The demon children were all on the ground. Dead. From the door stood Cheryl Mason with an Uzi.  
  
"I wasn't about to leave you here." Nen and Kayla sighed heavily. "Where's your son?" asked Kayla. The kid was standing behind Cheyl. "I'm.. I'm right here.." "Cheryl, what is your son doing here?" Nen asked. "There's nowhere else he can go. Everywhere's filled with monsters and darkness... The safest place is right here with me." Nen looked at the kid for one more second, then looked at Cheryl. "Thanks for saving us. I have no words other than 'thank you' to express my thanks." Kayla nodded. "Same here. You saved both our lives. Is there anyway we can repay you?" Cheryl shook her head. "No. Repaying is not nescassary. Look, there's someone I need to tell you about. His name is Dr. Michael Kauffman He's probably at Alchemillia Hospital defending himself. He is the one with the best chance of knowing what's going on." Kayla put her right hand on her hips. "What do you think is going on?"  
  
"Truthfully, I..." Cheryl thought for a second. She then glanced around for a moment. "I have no idea." She said somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
Screaming.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!"  
  
Nen bent down on both his knees and clutched his head. "MAKE IT STOP!" Cheryl searched her vest and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "Drink this, Nen." Nen had no choice. This once hurt like nothing else before. He popped out the cork on top and took a swig. The pain started to ease off, and the screaming turned into moaning, moaning into whispering, then silence. He felt something fleeting, then it was gone. Nen began to breathe hard as his ears rang like school bells. "Th.. Thanks. What is that stuff? It doesn't taste like anything." Cheryl looked up at the ceiling, then back at Nen. "Something I keep around for migraines. I used to get them and I keep them around for special purposes." Nen stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Thank you again. I have lost count as to how many times you've come to our aid, Cheryl." Cheryl smiled. "Come on, we have to head to Alchemillia. "  
  
The group of 4 people walked out of the classroom and out into the demented, rusty hallway. Suddenly, a large part of the ceiling began to creak loudly. Kayla looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell?"  
  
The ceiling was hanging and Nen was right under it. It was about to fall when he was pushed out of the way by Kayla. It was a huge chunk and completely blocked off Nen from the rest of the people.  
  
"Kayla? Cheryl? Herald? Can you hear me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Damn it. This chunk is just as long as the hallway."  
  
From the blackness above dropped a radio and a pistol. "What the hell? Where did these.."  
  
He looked up into the darkness above. "The hell? This is my pistol!"  
  
He picked up his pistol. The radio hissed. "And this radio... Is this some sort of sign? A signal from somewhere? Nowhere probably. Literally in a place like this. Hah. "  
  
The radio got louder and he found a few clips laying with the gun. He put them in the inside pocket of his trenchcoat. The radio began to burst at the seams with white noise. Nen picked up the radio and tried tuning it to different stations. Nothing but white noise. It in fact got louder.. Scraping. Nen's chest rumbled the scraping noise was so loud. He slowly turned around to see if anything was there. Was he in for a shocker. Standing right there was an 8 foot tall creature with an enormous sword of some kind and a large, pyramid shaped helmet. Only 2 words came to Nen's mind. "Fuck me!"  
  
He loaded his pistol and started unloading it into the thing's helmet. Ping ping ping. Nothing. They were just reflecting off his helmet and into the fleshy walls. He aimed for its chest and fired off a few rounds. They just went in and the pyramid creature was left unaffected like marbles into a gelatinous cube. It grasped its metal weapon and swung it horizontally at Nen's head. He ducked and the great weapon got stuck in the rotted flesh. The creature pulled it out and there was an enormous wound in the walls. It bled and moaning could be heard. "This thing is way out of my league!"  
  
He put the gun into his gun strap and the radio in his waist pocket and ran. The creature was slow fortunetly so he escaped easily. He ran out the door of the School. Sirens wailed and the darkness lifted to reveal light and fog. The putrid smell went away, replaced by the smell of recent rain.  
  
Next stop, Alchemillia Hospital. 


	6. Silent Hill: Living Static B2 Part 2

Okay, I've decided... Please read AND review. Thank you..  
  
-----------SILENT HILL: LIVING STATIC BOOK 2-------------- ---------------------------------PART 2-----------------------------------  
  
So lonely. The grayness was practically the only color palette visible outside of hand's reach. The entire surroundings were so drab, and they somehow seemed more depressing than the first time he encountered the fog. He looked on his map that he had pulled out from his car such a long time ago when things were still so simple. Only South Vale? No. He turned the map around and saw the Old Silent Hill and Resort Area area listed on the piece of previously folded paper. According to the map, he was quite far from Alchemillia. It would be a long walk there. So, he folded the map back up and put it in his trenchcoat. He took his first step.  
  
Howling off in the distance like some mourning ethereal creature. All around him nothing but gray. He could barely tell what direction he was going. His walking turned into a monotone beat like that of someone constantly playing a steady beat on a snare drum. Pat. Tat. Pat. Tat. Pat Tat. It soon turned into a hypnotic beat and Nen started to doze off. He finally made it to a drawbridge, but it was raised. He looked around and saw a control tower to his right. He walked up the stairs and inside was a control panel. How fortunate. In the key slot was the key. He turned it and a button rose up from the control panel. The square glass panel surrounding the newly found button opened with a crisp snap and the red button blinked. Nen filled his button pressing urge. The drawbridge started to lower. He walked back down the stairs and onto the drawbridge. A distant clicking and a banging of who knows what quietly echoed throughout the musty air.  
  
Soon, he crossed over the drawbridge. He checked his map again. Alchemillia to the left of his position. He turned left and started jogging towards the hospital. When arrived where the map said it was, there was nothing. A large gaping hole, like the crater of a large blast. Whatever happened here, Alchemillia didn't exist anymore.  
  
"I wonder when this happened." Nen asked himself. "It seems as if there are a few other spots like this in town. Who would blow up a hospital, though? It just doesn't add u----"  
  
Then Nen realized the horror. "My God, my encounter with Alessa so many times.. Maybe.. Maybe I WAS in past. Maybe I really HAVE changed the future. That was perhaps what Alessa did before I 'woke up', so to speak. She destroyed the hospital. But if she changed the future, how come I'm still here? I know the whole incident of Alessa happened about 30 years ago. I'm not even 28 yet! Changed that sort of thing in the past could've changed a single electron in an atom that caused me to be born. Yet, I'm still here, but the hospital isn't... No, it can't be true."  
  
Nen looked up into the sky. "Where do I go from here? I have no other leads. No other places to go."  
  
"Yes, yes you do."  
  
Nen looked slowly behind him. He recognized that voice from somewhere. "Douglas? You went missing!"  
  
Douglas nodded. "I know I did. After the crash, I woke up in a hospital called Brookhaven. I really don't wish to explain what kind of hell that place turned into, but.."  
  
"Douglas, was there metal grating? Flesh for walls? Deformed, black, rotten corpses in rusty iron cages?" Nen asked, to see if Douglas saw was what he saw.  
  
"No Nen. I experienced that kind of thing before. This was much worse." Douglas said. Nen began to wonder how much worse something could be than what it was like in Midwich Elementary.  
  
"Don't ask, Nen. It's too terrible to possibly describe." "Douglas, you said I had somewhere to go." "Yes Nen. I got this -- A letter from someone named Kauffman." "Really? Hand it here."  
  
Douglas handed the envelope to Nen. Nen opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and read it.  
  
"Dear guest,  
  
I do hope you've enjoyed your pleasent visit. You may be wondering where to go next, as Alchemillia Hospital doesn't exist anymore. May I direct you to Silent Hill Historical Society. A good place to learn.  
  
Enjoy the rest of your visit.  
  
-Signed,  
  
Michael Kauffman  
"  
  
"Silent Hill Historical Society? That's so far away... That's almost 10 miles! How the hell am I supposed to get there without a car?"  
  
Douglas shrugged. "I suspect my car is wrecked, but.." Douglas spotted something. Another car. "Nen, you wouldn't know how to wire a car would you?"  
  
Nen nodded. It WAS in his detective training. "Yes, I do. Are you saying we wire that car over there? Good idea."  
  
Nen walked over to the car, followed by Douglas. Nen wired the car and the engine started up. "Get in, Douglas."  
  
Douglas shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have other business to attend to at the moment."  
  
"Other business?! Like what?"  
  
"I'm sorry Nen, I don't have time to talk right now. I must be swift. Good luck."  
  
And with that, Douglas ran into the fog.  
  
Nen shrugged and hit the gas. The car worked and drove off. He pulled out his map and set it on the seat next to him. He followed the map down the road. It took about 15 minutes to arrive at the Historical Society. He pulled right out in front and turned the car off. He put the map back in his trenchcoat and stepped inside. Dark, as usual. He walked into the main tour area. Just some information and pictures and..  
  
Him. The one he saw at Midwich. Pyramid Head. He didn't know what else to call him. It was strange that a painting of him would be in the Historical Society. The image stuck in his mind for awhile before another picture caught his attention... A picture was completely missing and was replaced by a piece of paper.  
  
"Nay, image of connection be not where you think, but do not be weary traveler, for you shall be more than that when you begin your dissent into thou own abyss. There the image may be found after your quest."  
  
What could it be? Image of connection? This must be important, as from the space where a picture should be, blood was streaked across the wall going down to the floor, then making a bloody trail. Nen followed the trail to a huge broken area. He stepped inside. The sound of fog horns and a dark area leading downwards. He ran down. Down further. The darkness kept on seeping into his mind. He kept on running downwards. Was there no end to this trek? He kept on running, expecting to find something, but he did not. Running... Running.. Constantly running. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running, the trek downwards stopped. There was a door at the end. The fog horns were now blowing again and again and again. They would not stop.. Was it possible he was under the infamous Toluca Lake? Water dripped from the ceiling.  
  
"That's it. I'm under the lake. I don't know what lies ahead of me, but I'm prepared to face it."  
  
He touched the handle and turned it. He opened it and in front of him was what seemed like a sewage system. He stepped in the muddy water. He ran down the watery hallway and the floor beneath the water rose. There was a door ahead. He opened it and there was a large hole going downwards. It seemed crazy, but he felt inclined to jump down the hole. He had already gone this far. He felt he had no choice but to jump. So, after a moment of hesitation even after thinking what he just did, he jumped. Down, down, down he went, like a terrible nightmare. He landed with a large oomph. He was okay.  
  
"Peculiar. Falling that far would probably kill me, but it didn't. I didn't feel any pain whatsoever."  
  
He saw a door ahead of him. Another one. He opened it to another watery hallway with the same door at the end. He opened the door and saw two doors. One on the left, and one on the right. He went to the left door and opened it to reveal a key. He grabbed the key and left the room to goto the right room. Inside was a gate on the floor going way down. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He pulled out the key he had found and found the keyhole. He put it in and turned it. Voila. Open. This hole was larger than the next... Something was horribly wrong.  
  
"What in the fuck..? The door are on the ceiling and floor?!"  
  
Indeed it was the truth. The doors were in all the wrong places. The 'floor' was on the left wall and the ceiling seemed to be to the right. He rubbed his head and then jumped down this hole. He landed and felt the pain that time. He looked around. The same metal grating as from before, but no fleshy walls. The room was large. It looked like a cafeteria. Nen stood up and brushed himself off. The flashlight still miracuously worked.  
  
He walked to the only door in the room and open it. Outside to greet him was a disgusting looking creature. Its flesh had decomposed, it had no face or hair, and was covered in shiny cellophane. It's arms were around its back and were locked up by handcuffs that looked to be made out of bone and sinew. On its feet were fleshy chains and a large, rusty ball at the end. It slowly made its way towards Nen. Nen pulled out his gun and fired 4 shots at the monster. It went down and started moving around on the ground. Nen put a bullet through its skull. It stopped.  
  
"Another monster, like the demon children..."  
  
He reloaded the gun and kept it in firing position as he looked around. A long hallway going forwards. He ran into a large fence with an open spot in it which he ran through. On the desk right behind the fence was a map. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
'Toluca Prison'  
  
"A prison under a lake? What in the hell? This far down, too! I must be at least 800 feet below the lake. This is insane. Well, just as insane as everything else, I guess. Goddamnit this place scares the shit out of me."  
  
Nen was constantly bombarded from all directions by low frequency droning and a constant banging of metal on metal and screeches from who knows what. After a few more encounters with some prisoner monsters, he came up upon a room. Director's office.  
  
"A shotgun? About damn time. I was about to run out of ammo for my pistol."  
  
He picked up the shotgun, along with about 18 shells laying nearby and stuffed the shells in one of his pockets. He put the pistol back in its holster and cocked the shotgun. Fully loaded. He felt abit safer now in this hell. He left the room and found a bathroom. He heard a whispering from a stall. He knocked on it.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?!"  
  
No response. He shrugged it off as another one of Silent Hill's weird sounds.. Reach for the door handle and  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"SHIT! GODDAMN!"  
  
He ran out of the room as fast as possible. The sounds got louder.. He broke down and started to cry.  
  
"I can't fucking take this anymore! This is too fucking much! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! HELP ME!"  
  
Screaming.. Moaning... Screaming.. Moaning..  
  
The world faded out once more. 


	7. Silent Hill: Living Static B2 Part 3

-------------------  
  
Blackness. Total blackness.......  
  
Then light.  
  
"Where am I?" Nen asked himself.  
  
Details started to focus. He was back in Alchemillia. Kayla was sitting there on a chair next to Nen's bed. Suddenly, Nen felt a whisper in his head... "Open the door.."  
  
Kayla wasn't just sitting there... She seemed to not even be alive. Her body was expressionless, souless, movementless.  
  
He opened the door in his room. Alessa. However, she was much older and over half her body was wrapped in bandages. "Nen, I know this is all a dream.. I'm still sleeping, and you don't even exist, but...I want to let you know you've changed my life. I'm afraid that you will cease to be after I wake up... That's why I want to give you this."  
  
Alessa embraced Nen and gave him a large, warm kiss. The kiss lasted forever. Nen loved Alessa, as did she.. Locked in embrace forever..  
  
After Eternity faded, the world crumbled away... Alessa let go as Nen too was also crumbling. Pieces of his skin were falling to the floor as he started to bleed massively. He slumped to his knees.  
  
"Goodbye, Nen. I love you.."  
  
"Alessa, I..."  
  
Nen was gone. Shattered into a million pieces. Now Alessa faded... The whole world was a blinding white light, then it started to decay...  
  
Nen was back in Toluca Prison. He stood up and he rubbed his head. He could still feel immense pain. He pulled out the vial he had taken from Cheryl. Still 3 quarters full. He took a sip and could feel as if his internal organs were being cleaned out. Freed, in a way.  
  
The pain was gone. He cocked his shotgun and found a gate ahead of him. He opened it and found a hole in the ground. "Another one, just like before.. Going deeper into hell, aren't I?"  
  
He looked out into the dark hole. He couldn't see the bottom..  
  
"Well, I either stay here and rot with the creatures, or I find out what's below this opening.. I choose the second choice."  
  
He hopped down, no fear at all, waiting to find what was down there. He kept on falling and falling. Was there an end? It was like outer space had gravity and oxygen, and Nen was marooned there. Finally he saw a glint.. Glass. He hit the ground. Pain shackled his muscles and bones. He screamed out in pain, but there wass no blood, no broken bones. He stood up. An elevator was ahead of him. He cautiously stepped across the glass and blood that was on the dirt floor. He arrived inside the elevator. It was like a large cage. The huge grating gate behind him slamed closed and Nen gasped, startled, and 2 other concrete doors behind it shut also, all 3 of the closing offs had locking mechanisms which locked themselves. The elevator started to move downwards...Or was it? Nen couldn't tell. Sideways? Maybe upwards? The elevator eventually stopped and beeped. The elevator doors opened to reveal a clean hallway with a door at the end. He opened it and found him on a wooden panel. Everything else ahead was completely black. Nothing. Suddenly, walls and more flooring appeared out of the pitch and weaved themselves like thread from the yarn of reality. Nen stepped forward. Same wood. It felt quite stable, like not even a purified hydrogen bomb could crack this floor. Probably wouldn't. He found a hallway to his left. He walked down the hallway and heard a growl. He looked to his right down another hallway and saw a shaking monster, this time looking like it was caught in a straightjacket.  
  
If there was a creature family, this one would be the brother of the creatures in Toluca Prison. It looked almost exactly the same. Nen aimed his shotgun at the creature. He suddenly felt the urge to say something. "This.. Is my BOOMSTICK!"  
  
He pulled the trigger and he felt the recoil against his body. The creature fell down dead on the spot. Not so much as a twitch or gurgle. "Groovy." Nen said cooly. "You know, I've always wanted to say that." he said to himself. So what if you were crazy if you talked to yourself? He certainly wasn't as crazy as the strange abyss he was in. He walked down the hall he was in and found a ladder going down. He climbed down it and stepped foot onto metal grating. There were two ways he could go, left and right. They looked like they went in a loop, so he chose right. He came across a door. It was quite clean, strangely, as everything below the ladder was rusty and disgusting. He heard a scraping of metal from inside. Sounded like someone was sharpening something.  
  
He opened the door and found the pyramid creature inside. Surrounding it were cages with human bodies, bodily waste of all kinds on the walls, and different kinds of painful looking weapons on the walls. The pyramid-headed creature stopped the sharpening of it's monstrous knife. It picked it up by the handle and turned around to look at Nen. Nen got scared and turned around to open the door. It was jammed! Nen turned around again. He could see metal in mid-air. Then it was in his right shoulder. Finally, it went completely through it like a crazed lightsaber through very thin paper and stuck itself into the jammed door.  
  
Nen screamed out in pain. The pyramid creature let go and stared at him.  
  
A large boom of an unknown power surged psychopathically through Nen's veins like Arnold Schwarzenneger on a large rocket to the moon. The pain became his adreniline as Nen pulled the large knife out of his shoulder and the door, put his other arm up to turn it around, and grabbed the handle. He impaled the monster through the stomach as it groaned and wailed. It slumped to the decaying floor.  
  
"Now it's time to see what you really are." Nen let go of the long sword and put the back half on the floor as blood poured out of Nen's fresh wound in his right shoulder. Nen didn't seem to care at the moment. He grabbed the creature's helmet and gave it a twist. Nothing. He pulled the knife out of the creature. It screamed and clutched its stomach. Nen took the huge knife and lodged it into a space in the thing's helmet. He lifted up hard and the helmet came off. The face was of an old man.  
  
Douglas Cartland.  
  
"What the hell!? Douglas?! This can't be!"  
  
The head laughed. "Of course it can't be. I am not Douglas the detective. Douglas died April of this year as his adopted daughter Cheryl was making some food for her son at Douglas' house. It was a small funeral consisting of Cheryl and Herald, her son. I am not Douglas. You did not meet Douglas at all in the Insane Asylum. That was Me."  
  
Nen stared at the face of the late detective. "All those times I met Douglas.. Well, who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
The face grinned mockingly. "Hell indeed!" The face chuckled. "I am Lilith, wife of Samael, ruler of all. However, you should know that by now." The shoe from Lilith's puppet body kicked Nen in the crotch. Nen crumpled to the floor in pain. Lilith chuckled again. "Interesting! Much better than- - Well, I do hope that you fare well in your journey.. As for me, I have other things to attend to. I hope you liked the show I performed for you as Douglas, a person called up from your memory. I can be many other faces, but as I said, many other things call me."  
  
The head dissappeared. Nen was left in shock. "Damn." Nen panted as he sat down on the floor. A picture dropped from above. The missing picture from Silent Hill Historical Society.  
  
Nen grabbed it and looked at the back. "Continue your journey, the path of the hermit concealed by Flauros." was written on the back in red ink.  
  
Nen turned the picture around. It was the opening to a mine. On the bottom of the picture frame was written, "Wiltse Coal Mine".  
  
Nen felt the screaming and moaning return, but it did not hurt anymore. The world swirled out, then back again. He was outside in Silent Hill, but there was no fog. There was however snow. He was outside the large opening. It looked truthfully like a mouth. Nen breathed in the air. It was clearer in the air, as was his path, the path now direct. He knew exactly where to go now. It was obvious. It was right in front of him.  
  
Nen took his first step into the darkness. 


	8. Silent Hill: Living Static B2 Part 4

It was very humid inside the dark, black coal mine. The cool breeze flowing in every once in awhile were like ghosts from years long past when pick axes hit the walls, ceilings and floors of the mine. Now it's just silence. Lonely just as it always is. The breesze turned into a wind...  
  
Nen could've sworn he heard people talking. He did.  
  
"So, Bobby, what's happening?" A voice called out. "Well, my brother has been doing a good job at his new job at... What's it called? That bar?" replied the the other voice. The first voice "hmm"ed in thought, then went "Ah!"  
  
"Ah! Yes! Heaven's Night! That's it!" "You're right!" "So, he likes it?" "Does he ever! And he has got a crush on this girl, but he won't tell her that loves her." "What a shame! They've got nice girls over at that bar!" "No kiddin'! Jacky should just profess his love and get down and dirty. My brother is always tellin' me how lonely he is whenever he sleeps at night, and I think a hole in his heart would be filled up if he said he loved that woman! What's her name again.. Linda! Yes. Linda. Linda and Jacky! Perfect couple in my mind!" "Perhaps they should just have dinner first." "Yeah."  
  
The slamming of pick axes echoed throughout the mine, then the second voice, Bobby, talked again.  
  
"Heya man, what's going on? What the.. What the hell are you doin' with that thing? Listen man, put that down!"  
  
A third voice rung out. "Jesus fuckin' Christ! Put that pick axe down now!"  
  
The fourth voice responded. "For Samael! It's what he wants! I can't put this down, Douglas!"  
  
A large, gross thud sonic-boomed, and there was a rush of screams, then silence.  
  
Nen thought for a second... Had he really just heard the murder of...  
  
Suddenly, he bumped into a mine cart, tripped into it, and it began its course on the squeaky tracks. He turned on his flashlight as the light from outside quickly vanished. The conversation from before repeated, except now it was being shown on the walls like a movie on the left and the right of the moving mine cart!  
  
The first man, a rather stockily built man slammed a large pick axe into some coal.  
  
"So, Bobby, what's happening?"  
  
..And there was Bobby, just as he saw him in the pictures. That's him.  
  
"Well, my brother has been doing a good job at his new job at... What's it called? That bar?" "Hmm... Ah, yes! Heaven's Night! That's it!" "You're right!" "So, he likes it?" "Does he ever! And he has got a crush on this girl, but he won't tell her that loves her." "What a shame! They've got nice girls over at that bar!" "No kiddin'! Jacky should just profess his love and get down and dirty. My brother is always tellin' me how lonely he is whenever he sleeps at night, and I think a hole in his heart would be filled up if he said he loved that woman! What's her name again.. Linda! Yes. Linda. Linda and Jacky! Perfect couple in my mind!" "Perhaps they should just have dinner first." "Yeah."  
  
They continued their mining.. When suddenly a man appeared next to Bobby.  
  
"Heya man, what's going on? What the.. What the hell are you doin' with that thing? Listen man, put that down!"  
  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ! Put that pick axe down now!" cried Douglas, whom he had 'saw'. Lilith said he was pulled from his memories...  
  
The man looked crazy. "For Samael! It's what he wants! I can't put this down, Douglas!"  
  
The man raised the pick axe and slammed it into Bobby's head. Blood spurted everywhere and all the men from the mine rushed into the man. He swung at all of them, never missing him mark. Finally, only Douglas was left. He shot the man in the head and ran away.....  
  
The murderer's bleeding face appeared in the light.. For as long as Nen could remember, he had a scar on his forehead and always suffered headaches. Now he knows why. Now he knows the name of the executioner.  
  
Nen Gott.  
  
The mine cart came to a stop in front of a door.  
  
Nen climbed out shaking... He figured he had suffered amnesia from the shot to head. Frankly, he was suprised he didn't die... He had never been a detective. His case with Bobby had been his first. Jim Faraone was never his previous boss as he never had any. Just someone who had rumors passed about him that he was much better than the current one.  
  
He would never do such a thing...... At least, in his current mind state he wouldn't...  
  
He opened the door and light bursted through. He stepped inside to a large, pure white room. His eyes focused... He recognized the place from supposed pictures of it from the internet.  
  
Alchemillia Hospital. It was so bright he could barely see, and there was no noise. He couldn't hear himself walk, or breathe, or even a heartbeat. He slowly walked forward with his shaky knees. He found a bench and sat down on it. He took off his hat, put it on the floor, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh my God... What have I done... I killed all those people for something named Samael.. Why could I do that? Why would I? I'm not capable of something like that... Was there no God to stop me from what I did!?"  
  
He weeped into his hands for a long time. He finally put his hat back on and stood up after awhile. "The path of the Hermit..."  
  
It supposed it was the enterence.. But all the doors were locked, so he tried the elevator. Success.  
  
He stepped in and the elevator doors closed softly. He could feel the elevator going downwards... It made him sleepy...  
  
He fell asleep, without knowing if that made any sense, and awoke on metal grating.. He stood up and brushed himself off. He saw the symbols and the text on his humid bathroom mirror. He was back. This was it.  
  
The final road. 


	9. Silent Hill: Living Static Judgement Da...

He opened his house's front door and what he saw twisted his stomach into a mobius strip.  
  
-------- Judgement Day ----------  
  
Nightmare, was one way to describe it. The metal grating was just as bad... Except, it was all horribly wrong everywhere else... The walls of the houses were steaming flesh and the sky was a constantly switching view from the sky of a bird's eye view of the ground, millions of squirming humanoids forms, and of concrete. It was incredibly disorienting.  
  
"Jesus fucking christ..."  
  
Nen stumbled around on his front 'lawn' and found his car parked out front. He got inside. He saw the moon in the sky, except it had turned blood red, and a distant thunder-like screaming sounded off in the distance. Blood began to fall out of the skies like rain and through the holes in the grating. It began to fill up like a river of blood. Nen knew exactly where to go. Brahms Insane Asylum. He pulled out his keys and put the peddle to the metal, no pun intended. The blood began to rise beneath the metal grating and the screaming got more intense, and the gaps were shorter between intervals. The tires squeeched and bumped on the holes in the grating like a broken record. Nen got jostled around inside the car. "When this is all over, I'm going to need some new goddamned shocks!"  
  
He turned on his windshield wipers. They moaned across the shield as blood was sweeped off the windshield. "Ha! I bet they were never designed to wipe off raining blood!"  
  
The houses he passed by began to implode and collapse on upon themselves and the blood red moon started to break into pieces. He turned on his radio. "What the hell, might as well listen to the Devil's best lyrics."  
  
"You tell me I can't slow down  
  
You tell me where I've got to be  
  
I speed into the darkness  
  
But I swear that I can't see a thing in front of me  
  
You know it's true  
  
I'm not driving anymore  
  
I can't keep up with you  
  
You're closing in behind me  
  
I've got headlights in my eyes  
  
Don't you get too close to me  
  
Can't you see that we'll collide and end up casualties  
  
There's just no room  
  
I'm not driving anymore  
  
I can't keep up with you  
  
So leave me on my own  
  
Run me down and race away from me  
  
I've got Nowhere to go to  
  
I don't think I can get back on my feet - back on my feet  
  
You came right out of nowhere  
  
Eyes wide and terrified  
  
And I can't put my brakes on  
  
I can't swerve to save your life cause then I'll lose control  
  
And I can't choose  
  
I'm not driving anymore  
  
I can't keep up with you So leave me on my own  
  
Run me down and race away from me  
  
I've got Nowhere to go to  
  
I don't think I can get back on my feet - back on my feet  
  
Get me out of harm's way  
  
Can't you see I'm paralyzed  
  
I want to fade out gracefully  
  
But you keep keeping me alive to face another day  
  
Can't you see I'm through  
  
I'm not driving anymore - I can't keep up with you  
  
Tell me how long have I got (I want to end this earthly toil) - 'till this diet life expires  
  
I wanna go swimming in the soil and not come up for breath - sit in God's room  
  
I'm not driving anymore - I can't keep up with you.  
  
I'm unfit for consumption  
  
I don't know how to play my part  
  
I swear I'm alone in this thing  
  
I'm a blind man driving my car into oblivion  
  
Let it come soon  
  
I'm not driving anymore  
  
I can't keep up with you "  
  
"Rob Dougan. Always liked his music." Nen sped off into the bleak darkness, waiting for the building to arrive in his view. It arrived. It was like before, except much more ominous. When he went to go 'visit' Douglas, the tall, cylindrical building was a sight to behold. Now it's a monolithical hell gate. He parked his car out front and got out. Screaming and a very hearable bass drone was eminating from the large coffin. He stepped inside with his eyes closed. He opened them. In front of him was Hell.... At least if it wasn't it definitely had him fooled. The floors were bubbling flesh and streaming blood, the metal grating floor had been broken in several places by flaming lava beneath them. The metal grating in some places which had not been broken was covered with rotted, shaking flesh. The disgusting walls bended in and out like a breathing monstrosity. He found a scratch on the flesh on the wall. '636'  
  
"Room 636... That sounds about right. Here I come, whatever lies ahead of me." He grabbed a map from a rusty cage hanging from the bloody ceiling. All 6 floors of the building. He quickly made his way to the next room. He stepped inside and it was completely dark. He turned on his flashlight. The room was a square cage surrounded by a quickly moving spherical matrix. It spun like a twister. Doors were attached to it, leading the certain rooms. He looked on his map.. He found the flight of stairs room. He figured he would have to open a door that was in the right position at the exact time that it arrived to get in, or else he would be squished by the oncoming objects. He put away his map and tightened up. "Get ready... Ready.. Not yet.." Nen said to himself.. "Almost.. NOW!" He quickly opened a door and dove through it, the sphere missing him by a quarter of an inch. He hit his noggin on the stairs and shook off the pain. He looked at the stairs and smiled. "No sweat." The stairs were made of metal grating, just like everything else. He stepped up at them and several large holes were in them. Rotted arms grabbed up at him from the holes and wanted to pull them down to wherever they were. "Let go!"  
  
Nen pulled out his pistol and fired away at the arms, careful to not hit his own legs. They stopped grabbing and he continued up the stairs. He looked up the stairs. They continued in an endless spiral upwards. He walked upwards for a very long time before sitting down to rest. "This is hopeless! There is no elevator on the first floor, I've been walking for who knows how far up, and I haven't even encountered a second flo--" The door was next to him. He breathed hard and stood up. He grabbed the handle and entered. In front of him was another door which he opened. The lava was gone now, but everything else remained, and a few worms poked out of the flesh walls, pushing out teeth from inside the walls, which then hit the metal grating and fell through them. Nen looked for the elevator on his map. He found it. He walked to his left and walked straight into a large grating barrier. On the other side was the elevator. He looked and found a door to his right. He opened it and found a katana. "A katana? What the Hell is this doing in Hell? Well, a Hell Insane Asylum." He grabbed the katana and swung it around. It was pretty light, very comfortable. "Well, better than nothing I suppose. I think I'm all out of pistol ammo, and have only a few shotgun rounds left..."  
  
There was another door in the room. He opened that one. He was now behind the barrier and next to the elevator, which he pressed the button on so it would come down. He waited, and waited.. The elevator door opened and something sprung out and impaled his right shoulder. It was already numb, so he couldn't feel pain there. He pulled out his katana and slashed away at whatever was there. It dodged his swing at laughed. It was a twitching creature, just like from that labyrinth he had been in. He slashed at it again and cut its head off. He kicked the corpse and head away into the barrier and walked inside the elevator. It was very clean, which was highly peculiar. He hit floor 3 first... He walked out... The hallway was completely barred off. He then went up to the 4th floor via elevator, just trying to make sure he misses nothing before the end of his path. Blocked off too. He tried to 5th floor. That wasn't blocked off. He walked inside. There was only one room...  
  
The saturation chamber room. He walked inside. There were two chairs on each side of a circular cell. He went inside. Lights lit up inside. "Whoa!" Nen got startled, not expecting there to be lights inside. The door he came through disappeared. "Shit! I'm so damn stupid!" He was surrounded by white. A man appeared in the white. He started to bobble his head and and roar in different tones. It came for him and Nen sliced it with his katana. It broke away into a million pieces. Nen looked around, wondering what was in store... The room started to become flooded with water. "Oh my God! I'm going to drown!" He went under to look around.. A completely new world! He swam around.. Everything looked like the interior of the Titanic at the bottom of the sea. Multiple twitching corpses floated around in the water as Nen held his breath. He started to come dizzy. He saw an opening. He went up.... He was out! He climbed out of the hole... He was now on a carpet! He looked back down at the hole. Nothing. Blackness. He looked around. "Bed.. table.. This place is my bedroom!"  
  
He walked around. Nothing. Then something. Something out of the walls. It materialized. It was a horrible creature that was made completely out of shoulder blades. Its head didn't just twitch, it spun like a twister, and spun on its axis like a crazy planet. It started to move forwards in an incredibly unnatural way. It jerked around, slowing down and speeding up, until it was an inch from Nen's face. It put up it's "arms" and swung at Nen, who blocked its arms with his katana. He clutched his katana. "I don't have time to screw with YOU!"  
  
He swung it and its head was also lopped off. He thought it was dead. It wasn't. It continued to jerk around and scream like a banshee. It started to walk on the walls, then onto the ceiling. It was above Nen and was about to drop onto him. Nen stook his katana up straight into it's head, brought it down from the ceiling, pulled out the katana, shoved it into it's chest this time, and pulled upwards. It wheezed and cried. With its last breath, it screamed out, then died. Blood sprayed onto Nen's clothing and a litle bit onto his clothing. He took off his trench coat and fedora and set them on the dead Jacob's Ladder reject. He walked out of his makeshift bedroom and out into the hallway of the insane asylum. To his left was room 635. It is an empty room, except for a stain glass window with light shining through it onto a pedestal. There's a book on the pedestal called "Symbols". Nen went over and opened it up. He suddenly recognized what he saw. Symbols of what he has seen through his quest, and on the mirror in his bathroom.  
  
Symbol of Haratron. Trademark of Ophiel. Signature of Phaleg. Mark of Samael... "That's the one I keep on seeing.." Seal of Metatron. Then he turned the next page. There was a picture of a demon within a silhouette of a man. The text next to the picture read, "The demon residing within the host must take control and kill the one responsible for past doings to be born." Nen didn't understand, he was quite confused. He then looked behind him and a man standing in a type of ceremonal robes was there, smirking at him. "You're probably wondering what that means, don't you? All will be answered." Nen knows who this man is. "Kauffman!" Kauffman nodded. "Yes. Now, I have some business to take care of. Like the birth of Samael, for instance." The moaning and screaming Nen had heard so often had come back. Nen searched his vial. Kauffman pulled it out of his robes and shook it at Nen. "Looking for this? Agleophitis? You won't be needing this anymore.. Hmph." He threw the vial against the fleshy walls and it broke. Some of the red liquid hit the flesh and the flesh squirmed in pain and bugs crawled out of the rotted skin, some dying before they could reach the floor and just sticking.  
  
The screaming turned into wailing.. Wailing of sirens. Nen screamed louder than ever before. "Don't fight it, Nen. Let it take over! Let Samael takeover!" "What?! Samael?" "Yes, Samael, a seed, a virus, if you will. After being expunged from a previous outing, he left, along with another spirit, to find another host. Samael chose you as the host. He now grows in your mind... Let me just say it has been, in a way of speaking, nine months. He's really quite eager to get out." Nen groaned on the floor some more, then talked. "What the Hell do you want?" "Well, you must know about what you have to do." Nen shook his head. "You must kill Alessa." "Alessa?!" "Oh, you don't know? Well, let me put it in another way. Kayla, your partner. Nighty night." Nen collapsed. When he woke up, he was on concrete. Everything else was a dome of infinite darkness. Floating in the air about 50 feet ahead of him was a large demon. Samael. "Oh, I know what you've come for, you bastard. I know what you want! You want to take over, kill Kayla! Be reborn, or whatever that means. I'm not going to let that happen!" Samael grunted. He created a huge fireball above his right hand and threw it at Nen so quickly he didn't have time to react. It scorched his left arm. "ARGH!" He clutched his arm in pain. "You bastard!" He pulled out his Katana and rushed for Samael. Samael floated calmly. "THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE INTO MY LIFE?! KILL ME AND... And...." Nen slowed down..  
  
"The woman I love..?" Samael "hrm"ed at Nen's statement. "I've.. Never told her before... But then again.. I suppose I don't really love her. All my memories of being on cases with are false, how can I love? ...But I do, and I'm NOT going to let you kill her!" Nen sped up again towards Samael. "DIE!" Nen screamed. Samael grabbed Nen's throat. "UHCK!" Samael threw Nen down at the floor and toasted him with a dosage of heat. Nen was left smoldered on the ground. Nen put his arm up towards Samael. "no... i'm not finished with you yet.." Samael flew off into the distance. The black dome lit up. It was a first person point of view. He saw Samael controlling his body and Kauffman smiling and moving out of the way. "Nen" opened another door in the room to room 636. Inside was Kayla searching through some books. "Nen! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Ever since we got seperated at that school, I've been so worried. Cheryl and her son left eventually, and I went looking for you!" "Nen" pulled his pistol out of his trenchcoat. "Nen" checked the clip. One bullet left. He put the clip back in and aimed at Kayla. Nen used all his strength left to channel some words through his body. "I'm sorry... Kayla.." "Nen, stop!"  
  
Pull of the trigger. Sound of the blast. The body of Kayla, slumped to the floor, blooding pouring down from her forehead. Kayla is dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nen screamed. He was pretty worn out, and that was the last scream he could pull off. He momentarily regained control of his body. He looked around. He rushed over to Kayla. She was indeed dead. "no..." He began to cry. Cry #3. Third time is a charm. Kauffman was behind Nen. "Now, you do know this is all my doing?" Nen looked at Kauffman with an evil look in his eyes. "Go ahead, Nen, I'm unarmed!" Nen pulled out his katana. "Yes, free me, Nen!" Nen wielded his katana and swung it at Kauffman's head... He stopped an inch away. "What are you doing, Nen?" Kauffman asked. "Kill me!" Nen shook his head. "I know what you want..." "And I know what you want, Nen! I helped kill your.. Girlfriend, right? I know you want me dead. I have nothing left to lose. My purpose it complete! You shall be the father of God!" "I don't think so." Nen reversed the katana. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" Kauffman pleaded. Nen drove the katana straight through his skull. He stumbled backwards. He slumped downwards towards Kayla and onto her lap. "I'll... See you soon.." All his 5 senses faded. Nen died. Kauffman hmphed. "Damnit! Another chance, blown. If he would've killed me, his revenge and rage would've been complete. Oh well. Don't worry, Dahlia. I'll find another way. Don't you worry. Yes, we'll both find another way... " Kauffman walked out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The asylum had returned back to normal. Nen was lifted up by a few men in white clothing onto a wheelchair. "We've got another patient coming in, Nen, so we'll need to move you to a different room." Nen looked practically braindead. The wheelchair squeeked across the floor as nurses and doctors walked by. The wheelchair turned, the doctor wheeling the wheelchair stopped and opened the door ahead. Room 636. He was in 635 before. The doctor stopped the wheelchair. "Well, you have a room mate! Enjoy your stay. You've got at least 20 years. We'll start your treatment tomorrow."  
  
The doctor walked out and closed the door, then he locked it. Nen looked suprised as much as he could be at the person in the wheelchair across from him. He screamed inside, but said quietly on the outside one word which was all he could get out. "Alessa."  
  
I jumped in the river and what did I see?  
  
Black-eyed angels swimming with me  
  
A moon full of stars and astral cars  
  
All the figures I used to see  
  
All my lovers were there with me  
  
All my past and futures  
  
And we all went to heaven in a little row boat There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt I jumped in the river  
  
Black-eyed angels swimming with me  
  
A moon full of stars and astral cars  
  
All the figures I used to see  
  
All my lovers were there with me  
  
All my past and futures  
  
And we all went to heaven in a little row boat There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt  
  
There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt  
  
There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt  
  
There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt  
  
------------------------ THE END 


End file.
